


Dublin

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Criminal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When the Feds caught Spot's scent, he fled to Dublin.  Racer would be joining him once this idiot FBI agent was done with this interrogation.





	Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by quotes from Burn Notice.

Racer sat across from the FBI Agent in the interrogation room, arms crossed and a challenging look on his face. They had no idea how the Feds had gotten on Spot’s tail, but as soon as they learned of it, Spot was on the first place back to Ireland, where their connections there and in the US would hide him and work on erasing his past from existence. Racer would be joining him after this little interrogation was over. All they had were rumors of Racer’s crimes and charges dismissed for lack of concrete evidence.

“Anthony,” the agent, Morris Delancey, tried again, they had already been at this for an hour, “just tell us where he is. We know you’re scared of him. We can protect you.”

“I ain’t scared of Spot.” Racer rolled his eyes. It was an okay assumption. Everyone was scared of Spot. Everyone but Racer.

He had never been afraid of Spot. His boyfriend had been well known to their world when the two first met. Race had been keeping an eye on his mark when Spot had sidled up to him at the pub and asked him to dance. Not wanting to blow his cover, Race glared, but accepted, warning Spot that he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him if the guy got away. Turns out, Spot was after the same guy. They teamed up and the rest was history.

“You have no idea what your boyfriend really is!” Morris slammed his hands down on the table.

“I know this,” Race leaned forward in his seat, “If Spot wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. I know EXACTLY who my boyfriend is.”

“Are you going to pay for your boyfriend’s mistake?” the man asked, taking a file from the woman who briefly entered the room.

“He paid for mine.” Race shrugged, leaning back in his chair as the man opened the file and threw it down on the table in front of the blonde.

“I think you’ll recognize this,” Morris sat down across from Race and opened the file, “It’s your file from Interpol. Tell me something. Why does a nice, Catholic boy with no apparently interest in politics, no history of violence, decide to join the IRA and blow up cars all over Belfast?”

Racer shrugged in reply, simply saying, “I didn’t want to play soccer.”

“Do you realize how serious this is? Tell us what we want and we’ll let all this go.”

“I think you’ll notice, if you look closely, that the charges were dismissed due to my being a minor and easily influenced at the time all those crimes occured. You have nothing on me.” Racer responded, “Now, I have a flight to Dublin to catch. My grandmother passed away. If you don’t believe me, I have the obituary at my place, which your men should be done searching by now. I may not be American, but I do know my rights. You have no evidence, you can’t hold me.”

Agent Morris got up and left the room, coming back a moment later and telling Racer he could leave.

“Have a nice day.” Racer smiled, walking out of the room.

Exiting the building, Race walked a couple blocks and got into the waiting taxi.

“Davey and Crutchie are almost done wiping yours and Spot’s existence from every database that has even a mention of either of you,” Jack greeted, pulling into the traffic, “JFK?”

“Yes.” Race nodded, “Have them do the same for all of you, then meet us in Dublin. One or two at a time. Spot’s family has an old castle an hour or so out of town. That’ll be our new headquarters.”

“Got it.” Jack nodded.

 

Several hours later, Racer was walking out of the airport in Dublin, hat and sunglasses hiding his appearance. He smirked when he reached the waiting car.

“Took you long enough.” Spot smirked, wrapping his arms around Racer’s waist and pulling him flush against him.

“The agent interrogating me tried pulling out everything,” Racer replied, “Plea deal, Interpol records, immunity, witness protection...various threats.”

“Jack let me know that we no longer exist.” Spot grinned, relieved to finally have Racer back in his arms.

“Davey and Crutchie are working to do the same for everyone,” Racer leaned into Spot, “They’ll all be here within the next few weeks.”

“Sounds like we have a castle to get ready,” Spot pressed a kiss to Racer’s lips, “and to thoroughly christen before it’s full of guests.”

Race grinned and stepped back, letting Spot open his door for him.

“I love you,” Racer smiled over at Spot as he goot in the car.

“I would burn the world down for you.” Spot replied, eyes full of fire.

“Drive, babe,” Race smirked, “The sooner we get home, the sooner you can have me.”

Spot didn’t say anything, just smirked and started the car.


End file.
